The McLean Murder Mystery
by ooxxtotaldramaslindsayxxoo
Summary: A lot can happen in fifteen years. Our thirty-six contestants are back at a reunion, and one of them...is a murderer. Kind of rated K plus and T...I'm doing K plus though. Based on the old movie "Clue"
1. Reunited

"Dear ex-contestants,

I would like to invite you to a reunion party with your old friends, enemies, and other companions. This is not an invitation, you are required to come. Meet me at 612 McLean Avenue.

Sincerely, your old reality show host,

Chris McLean"

Simultaneously, all thirty-six of the ex-contestants said "CRAP."

A blonde woman stepped out of her car in front of the mansion. It was approximately 6:32 P.M. She tucked a piece of short blonde hair behind her ear and cautiously approached the door.

"No way." she heard from behind her, and turned around, startled. Her wide hazel eyes opened wider when she saw the woman behind her. Even after fifteen years Bridgette could recognize her old best friend from summer camp. Gwen had her hair up in a messy ponytail, and had a stripe of red paint across her right cheek, which now matched her hair.

"Well, look at you, Bridge. What happened?" Gwen said, looking at her friend. Bridgette laughed and replied with, "Well, I got a job, so that's new enough. An-"

Gwen cut her off. "Not the outfit. The MASCARA."

"Oh my god, how did this come up?" Bridgette said, rolling her eyes.

A woman dressed in a purple top and jeans came up to them. "Hey my girlfriends, what's up?" she said.

"Not much. What's up with you?" Bridgette retorted. Leshawna's eyes widened. "Yeah, sure. If not much means you got all glammed up, girl! What's up with you?"

"Oh my god, why is the MAKEUP the first thing everyone notices?" Bridgette sighed. Her blonde hair blew in the wind, and she tucked it behind her ear again.

"Oh boy. Don't look now." Gwen said. A brunette woman wearing a business suit with her hair tied back into a braid stepped out of a car. Her heeled shoes made clicking sounds on the sidewalk.

Courtney had not changed much. She was just a lawyer and running for office. Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Guys, she's not the Wicked Witch of the West or something. It's been fifteen years. Go talk to her."

"No way. You're still crazy, Bridgette."

"I DARE you to go talk to her then." Bridgette said. She re-applied a coat of lipstick to her mouth. "What?" she asked when her friends stared at her.

"Nothin'." Leshawna said, winking at Gwen. "Ten bucks, sister." she whispered.

A limousine pulled up, and a blonde woman stepped out. Her pink dress glittered in the streetlights, and her heels were taller than Bridgette could ever imagined a person wearing.

"Hey, Lindsay." Bridgette said.

"Who're you again?" Lindsay asked. She looked at Bridgette for a few seconds. "Heather?"

Bridgette's eyes narrowed into an expression of hatred. She took the elastic off of her wrist and tried to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

"Oh yeah!" Lindsay said. "You're that girl from…um…summer camp, right? Something with a B…"

A man with a small stripe of green in his hair walked up and kissed Gwen's cheek. "Hey, Wifey, how's it going?"

Bridgette's expression immediately softened. "Aww…you're still so cute together. But you're MARRIED? Give me the deets, NOW."

Gwen rolled her eyes and started to explain.

Numbers of cars pulled up and everyone walked inside the building, settling down in a comfortable room with lots of couches.

"Hello, contestants!" they heard from over a loud-speaker. "EX-contestants to YOU, moron!" Scott proclaimed.

"Thank you Scott. Now, as I was saying…" the loudspeaker said, and a slightly older Chris McLean walked into the room.

"Hello contestants! It's been a while since I saw you all last." Chris declared. His voice was still the exact same as it had been 15 years before. "Well, aren't you a crazy bunch. What happened to you all? Geoff, dude, when did you suddenly get that tattoo?"

Bridgette sighed. She had told him not to, but men just don't listen. She leaned in towards Geoff, putting her head on his shoulder. They may have their moments, but she still loved him. Geoff put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Eva made a face.

"Courtney, those shoes are taller than Taipei 101! And Harold…dude. The jacket does NOT work, man."

Harold sighed and took off his jacket, sadly. Leshawna's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, see now McLean, you've crossed the line here." she said, pushing one of her sleeves back up on her shoulder. As she stood up Bridgette's nails dug into her shoulder and her friend pulled her back to a sitting position.

"Try not to kill anyone, PLEASE!" Bridgette said, now back to her sitting position. Geoff tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, exposing a small silver hoop.

Chris looked around and found the most comfortable contestants, and started to criticize each one. "Heather. Still the Queen of Mean, I presume? And what's up with the hair, it looks like Chef cut it…again. Justin, man, what did you do? Run into a metal wall? And of course Ms. Keep-it-Natural over here…Bridgette, you look like Lindsay's makeup box threw up on you. Which reminds me…Lindsay, our superdiva, after the show you got even dumber! I didn't know that was possible!"

Chris went on and on, getting irritated looks from everyone. Suddenly the power went out, and everyone heard a bang.


	2. Suspects

"WHY does everyone think **I **did it?" Duncan asked. "Gwen?"

Gwen adjusted one of the two earrings on her left ear.

Bridgette reached into her purse and pulled out the lipstick tube from earlier, and drew an outline on the white carpet around the body.

"Where'd you learn that?" Zoey asked, impressed.

"I saw it in a movie. I'm not sure what we do after this but I do know that if the body happens to get taken then we have an outline of where it was."

Bridgette stood up, wobbling a little bit on her heeled shoes. Geoff came over and put his arm over her shoulders.

"Oh dear god, you're not going to start making out, are you?" Duncan groaned.

"Duncan, we're adults now. We only do that in private." Bridgette said, blushing a little.

"OKAY!" a voice said from the back of the room. Everyone turned around. Courtney stood, hands on her hips, glaring at them all.

"If you're done being a bunch of dimwits, maybe you might actually WA-" she started, and the light flickered. It went completely out.

"None of you ladies would happen to have a flashlight in your bra, right?" Duncan asked. He immediately felt the sharp pain of a slap.

"NO! Act your age and not your IQ, Duncan. You're lucky I'm even searching for my light." Bridgette's sharp voice said, and they heard the noises of rummaging as she looked through her purse.

Bridgette found her flashlight eventually and right as she did the lights came back on. "Crap!" she said, as she suddenly realized that what she was holding was not a flashlight. She immediately shoved it back into her bag.

They realized the body was gone, and everyone went into a panic.


	3. --Courtney?

"OKAY. So, common sense here. Has anyone ever watched murder movies? Yeah, I figured. The main suspects are almost ALWAYS the psychopath or the criminal. Where's Izzy?" Beth said. Everyone gave her a shocked look.

"Look, just because I was a LITTLE crazy when I was a teenager doesn't mean I am now."

"Where's Duncan then?"

"Okay, look, I know that I've been arrested a few times. And yeah, I hated the guy, but not enough to KILL him."

"Zoey?"

"WHAT? Why would you even consider thinking that? That only happened once!"

"Scott?"

Eventually everyone was indulged in a massive fight over what they were like fifteen years before.

"We're never going to get ANYWHERE if we don't stop fighting!" Bridgette tried. No notice was taken of her comment.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" someone yelled. They all turned to see Cody, who immediately turned red. "I mean, guys, come on, it's not like we're the same as we were back then."

"Cody's right." Zoey said. "We're never going to get anywhere if we get into a fight about our past."

The hour hand on the clock moved to the ten and made a gong sound.

"Oh my god. Omigod omigod omigod!"

"Stop being such wimps. If you've EVER watched a murder movie than you KNOW they split up and try to find the body. Duh." Courtney said, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Yeah. So, who do you suggest we pair with?"

"Groups of six, and one group of seven. There's thirty-seven of us, correct?"

"Thirty-six…where's Sierra?"

"I don't remember seeing her here…"

(A/N: Sierra fans, she is there. Just keep your eyes open…)

"Okay. I'll assign groups, okay?" Courtney declared. She wasn't asking a question, and she paired the groups."Beth, Noah, Dawn, B, myself, and DJ will be group one. Group two will consist of Mike, Lindsay, Jo, Brick, Dakota, and Harold. Three is Bridgette, Duncan, Zoey, Sam, Heather and Alejandro."

"HEY!"

"Four will be Geoff, Anne Maria, Gwen, Eva, Leshawna, and Owen. Five is Tyler, Izzy, Sadie, Justin, Trent, and Scott. The sixth and final group will be Katie, Ezekiel, Staci, Lightning, Cody and Cameron."

"Um…Courtney-question. Can we pick our own groups?"

"NO."

"Why these random groups though?"

"Because. If someone in your group is missing we'll know that someone in that group is the murderer."

"Gee…thanks." Zoey said.

"So…which team wants the attic?" Courtney asked. Everyone stayed silent. "Okay. I'll pick. Team three gets the attic, team two gets upstairs, team one will stay in the first half of the main level, team four will take the second half of the main level, team five gets outside, and team six has the basement."

"Wh…why do we get the basement?" Katie asked. She cautiously twirled the end of her ponytail.

"Because you've got Staci, who STILL refuses to shut up. Now go, go go!" Courtney screamed.

**TEAM THREE**

They all ran up the stairs and eventually found the door to the attic, located on the ceiling.

"Great. Now how the heck do we get up there?" Duncan said, swearing under his breath.

"Maybe with the ladder, genius." Bridgette said, as she pulled down the door and the ladder fell out. She climbed up, gesturing for the others to follow.

"Woah…it sure is dark in here." Zoey said, and the others agreed. Sam accidentally stumbled over something, hitting the wall, and causing a dim light to flicker on.

"I guess I stand corrected." Zoey laughed. They suddenly felt a draft coming from a broken window over on the other side.

Bridgette brushed a piece of hair out of her face and continued walking. The ceiling got consistently lower as they went along, and suddenly, something flew into Heather's face.

**TEAM TWO**

"These stairs are icky." Lindsay complained as the step squeaked under her heel.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll bring a carpet, Blondie." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Oh, could you? These things are sooooooooo gross."

"Can someone carry me?" Dakota asked. She stepped in a massive pile of something or other gooey and squealed. (A/N: After three years of physical therapy and millions of dollars on plastic surgery, Dakota was back to being the regular spoiled princess she was…)

"Uh…" Lindsay stuttered. A massive spider was in front of them on the top step, preventing their progress up the stairs.

"It's okay, guys. It's only a Latrodectus spider, more commonly known as a Black Widow." Harold said, causing Dakota to squeal and jump into his arms.

"Gah-ross! You know those things are poisonous, right?"

"It won't bite you unless you irritate it." Harold said, causing Dakota to hang on tighter.

"Well, get that disgusting spider away from me!"

The spider looked at the six pathetic adults and shook its head. It crawled down the stairs onto Lindsay's shoe…

**TEAM ONE**

"I SAID left, you morons!" Courtney criticized.

"Sorry Courtney, it's just that, your heel started digging into my knee." DJ said as he winced.

"I don't care if you got bitten by a rattlesnake. LIFT. ME. UP!" Courtney said. They were trying to reach a door that was at the top of the fifteen-foot ceiling. Courtney grabbed a hold of the chandelier and pulled on the knob of the door, which opened, leading to an air vent.

"GAH! I went through all of THAT for an AIR VENT?" Courtney screamed. Noah and DJ both gave her irritated looks.

"LOOK, guys, the fireplace just turned around!" Beth said. DJ and Noah instantly ran over.

"HEL-LO! Someone help me down from here!" Courtney screamed. She hung onto the chandelier and prayed that it wouldn't fall.

The rest of Team One walked into the room behind the fireplace, leaving Courtney hanging from the chandelier. A piece of her hair got caught on it, and she attempted to move her head in a way that allowed her braid to slip loose. It didn't work. Her left heel fell off of her foot and hit the ground.

Courtney suddenly got an idea. She kicked her other shoe off and started to rock back and forth on the chandelier. _Come on…please, dear god, let me land on the couch!_ she silently prayed. She kept rocking the chandelier back and forth and let go, praying that she would land safely.

The chandelier broke as soon as she let go.

**TEAM FIVE**

"Outside. OUTSIDE. WHY outside, of all places?" Tyler complained. An owl hooted and he heard the noises of crickets. The full moon shone and illuminated the sky.

"Hey, at least none of us is the murderer, right?" Izzy said. They all nodded.

"HEY, what's that?" Sadie asked. She pointed to a small slab of wood in the grass. It had a silver handle which reflected the moonlight.

"I think it's a door, moron." Scott said, rolling his eyes.

"Should we open it?" Trent asked.

"No, it's just there for decoration. OPEN IT, IDIOTS!" Scott retorted.

"It's a pretty big door." Izzy said. "Maybe a meter and a half across. I think we might need to work together…"

"OPEN IT, YOU MORONS!"

The five adults pulled on the door as Scott observed. They finally managed to get it open a little bit, but when Izzy left to find a stick to prop it open it immediately shut.

"Scott, man, help us!" Trent said.

Scott reluctantly came over and pushed the door handle down as the others pulled it up.

They eventually opened the door and as they peered down, someone slipped in.

**TEAM FOUR**

"Okay, brahs, so none of us is the murder dude, right?" Geoff asked. They all shook their heads.

They all heard a scream from the sitting room and ran over, where they saw Courtney, on the couch, with the chandelier shattered all over her and the floor.

"Brah, this is not good, not good!" Geoff said.

"It's Ms. CIT, Geoff. You really care?"

"She's not that nice but she's still a person, brah! Help her!"

"No wonder he's dating Bridgette." Gwen said, rolling her eyes. She observed as Geoff dusted some of the glass off of the couch and picked up the shattered chandelier.

"Geoff, she's not breathing." Leshawna said, checking Courtney's paled wrist. No pulse.

"Well, at least get the glass off!" Owen said, picking up Courtney, who was entirely limp. He laid her down on another couch.

Gwen looked at the girl who used to torment her effortlessly, and suddenly felt slightly relieved at the same time as horrified. Suddenly something came to her.

"Guys…remember the last thing she said to us?"

"Go, you morons, go!" Eva imitated in a shrill voice, making her hand open and close in an irritated way.

"No. Well, yes. But she also said 'Whoever dies first, someone in their group is the murderer.' What group was she in?"

"Three." someone said. "No, idiot, she was in six." "I say five." "Two!"

"Well, at least we know it's not one of us. Who was she with? Anyone remember?"

"Why do we care? Did anyone even like her?"

Gwen's eyes widened. "Bridgette. She'll definitely know."

They ran out of the room and found the stairs, and on the second flight they encountered a body.


	4. Rest in not-so-peace

**TEAM SIX**

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaah, and then my great-great-great-great-twice removed-great great-cousin's-great uncle, I think his name was like, Boris, he invented wood. Before that people couldn't make stairs or houses or stuff."

"Um…Staci, wood comes from trees."

"YAAAAAH. He planted the first tree."

"Anyone have some duct tape?"

"No." "Sorry." "I have lipstick!" "Sorry, homes."

"It's so dark in here!" Katie squealed.

"It's okay, Lightning can see!" Lightning proclaimed.

"It's raining? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOOO! I hate thunderstorms!"

"I think he means him, eh."

"…Oh." Katie said, sighing. Lightning rolled his eyes and walked down a stair but tripped and tumbled down. The rest of them didn't hear a thud when he hit the bottom.

**TEAM THREE**

"Okay. So we're all still here, right?"

"Something's on my foot, but yeah, I'm here." Zoey confirmed.

"I wish I wasn't." Duncan said, scraping his knife up against a wall.

Bridgette heard the noise and squealed a little bit.

"Jeez, Blondie, it's just me." he replied. Bridgette turned around and stepped on his foot.

"Stop creeping people out, jerk."

"G…guys…what is that NOISE?" Zoey stuttered. They whirled around and Bridgette shone her dim flashlight over at Heather and Alejandro, who were making out.

"Oh, gross." "Um…does that REALLY have to happen NOW?" "Sick." "Awwwwwwwwwww! That reminds me of when I was younger!"

They all turned to look at Bridgette. "What?" she said, defensively putting a hand on her hip.

The floor under Heather and Alejandro's feet caved in and Heather fell through the gap.

**TEAM FOUR**

"Oh my god!" Gwen exclaimed. She checked the pulse of the beautiful blonde woman in front of them and got nothing.

"She must have been in the same group as Courtney. Which group was that?"

"Well, we know it's not four."

"Is everyone here?" Gwen checked. She got a reply from Leshawna, Eva, and Owen. Anne Maria sprayed her hair again.

"Geoff?" Leshawna called.

"He must have gone off to look for Bridgette."

"GEOFF!" "GEOFF, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Geoff had taken the back stairs that led up to the attic. He climbed quietly and eventually opened the door on the roof. Everyone from Group Two screamed.

"Ohmigod. It's only you!" Bridgette said, relieved, throwing herself into his arms.

"Hey, Geoff." "What's up, man?"

"Bridge. Courtney-she's-uh…um…on the couch. What group was she in?"

"I thought she was in your group." Bridgette said, standing up.

"No. Uh…any of you brahs know whose group she was in?"

"Sorry. I didn't really pay attention after I heard my name." Zoey admitted. Duncan and Sam shook their heads.

"What's this?" Bridgette asked, picking up some dust off of his shoulder. She looked up.

"Uh…guys…I think the ceiling's going to collapse!"

**TEAM TWO**

"I can't believe we lost Lindsay!" Harold said.

"Well, I know that I refuse to be next!" Dakota said. "I wonder if anyone else is gone…" she pondered.

"I hope Zoey's okay!" Mike said, his eyes widening.

"Multiple, none of us is 'OKAY'." Jo said, using finger quotes. "We're in a deserted broken-down mansion that looks like it's going to fall down. And we're lost." Jo said, kicking a rock.

Mike's eyes lit up. "Lost, mate? Manitoba Smith can help."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Oh dear god."

**TEAM ONE**

"Wh-oh no. Courtney!" DJ said, running over to the couch. Courtney had been laid in a fashion where her arm was over her stomach, and as DJ lifted it he immediately regretted it.

Her white shirt had been bloodstained and torn and her eyes stared openly up at the ceiling. He closed her eyes and replaced her arm.

(A/N: R.I.P to Courtney, Heather, Sadie and Lindsay. RINSP to Lightning and Chris)


End file.
